pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PoptartPlus/The Art Blog that had been Suggested to Me
I have been suggested to make an art blog. It's basically my gallery, but with comments. In essence, it's stupid, but yeah. comicplus.png|(That awkward moment when you accidentally upload the uncensored version. Dear administrators: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry) Just the three.png Apples!.png Ladiiiies.png it means balloon.png big and little.png screw crop.png|This is never not hilarious. Dollars and Cents.png metric crapload of art.png|Phineas has been hit by puberty like an unforgiving brick. Birfdaaaaaaay.png Fifteeeen.png Crap.png|POPTART THIS PICTURE IS TERRIBLE; GO TO YOUR CORNER AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE. Where am i.png|DYURPHURPHURP I HAVE A FANFICTION AND I DREW ART FOR IT...okay but really, this is a scene I want to do. It hasn't happened yet, though....(The Far and Unfamiliar Home--it is occurring to me that that is a stupid title) Him again.png|A character of a friend. I drew him a while before (and I mean a WHILE) but I did it over because haha I must've secretly sucked at drawing for a long time. Flowers.png|Am I the only person who wonders why flowers are always pink in cartoons? Nya nya nya.png|One panel out of a comic I made up. This is really THE largest freaking panel, and maybe I should've colored it, but hey people like this kinda stuff I guess. so much.png The Gender Twist.png|Needs to be redone now that I have better paper. Undefinable Shape of People.png|Could also stand redoing. tracing.png|I have a standby comparison of the sketches to that WAY earlier comic art. Some of them do look a bit better. Not my job.png|My life story. What's up.png Schoolgirl.png|Thought it might intrigue you people that I also do some of this "Manga" deal. Phineasgrowing.png Isabellagrowing.png Candacegrowing.png Ferbgrowing.png|Let me finally explain all these--I have a pet peeve for when people are incapable of believably aging a character. Just making them grow a few feet and maybe some facial hair or other such things isn't enough. That's not a teenager/adult, that's a really weird child. So I uploaded my own interpretations of some of the first characters that come to mind, probably because I mistakenly think I'm better than everyone else and put out mine to show off. And before Gurgy asks, I will do more of these, there will be Stacy, and she will be HOT. So there. IsaBoop.png|Isabella, inspired by the Betty Boop cartoons from the 30s. I did Phineas and Ferb in a similar oldie style, but they don't look as good. Oh boy, I'm a gettin' in SO much trouble....jpg|my greteast mastrer wurk Y u no leave.png|That is me with the hat and the stupid face. If you need any further explanation...I don't know what your problem is, but I might add it on. Seventy-five.png|Yeah, I designed some second generation children. For design's sake, mostly. I'll color this myself, but does anyone else want to try it? AdrianF.png|My first real drawing of Adrian (oldest daughter of Phineas and Isabella, as seen in the last picture). Pretty much the only one whose design I didn't alter. Colleen.png|Colleen, the youngest. Her bangs changed the next time around. Rosa.png|Rosa, the between-er, whose hair is totally different from this now. Heeheehee old art~ Modded75.png|On deviantArt, this is my hundredth upload. Adrian just looks silly. White streak.png|A deviantArt request from CreepECrawlyMan. He asked me to draw his Phinbella children, Olivia and Quinn. This is what I gave him. Ain't it honest.png|Coincidence how I drew this, in lieu of recent events. Anyway, if this is lost on you...welcome to the fandom. All of us are friends.png|Phineas and friends. Circa 15-ish years of age. The wiki is doing this weird stretchy thing. IMAG0106.jpg|I painted this a couple weeks ago, and I took some pictures of it (close up shots since this is a rather blurry picture). Acrylic on canvas. IMAG0107.jpg IMAG0108.jpg IMAG0109.jpg IMAG0110.jpg HORSEY.png|LOOK AT MY HORSEY, MY BEAUTIFUL BEAUTIFUL HORSEY Zombie perry.png|Hope you're not that sensitive because a really old drawing of ZOMBIE PERRY IS IN THE HOUSE Sketchdump1.png|Sketchdump of random garbage. Kinda-realistic-kinda-not. Sketchdump2.png|Ladies with silly hair. He exists for NO REASON.png|A Phineas and Isabella boy who serves no purpose. I just drew him. He's useless and he should be ashamed of himself. Useless too.png|The exact same thing as the last time, except as a girl. Lazy.png|I'm lazy and I don't have anything worth scanning at the moment, so here's a better-colored version of that one picture of Candace in her...early twenties, maybe. Big girl.png|Nobody cares about my boring fan characters but...aging is fun...so...yeah I don't care. I should draw my other stinking characters, though. Adventures in housekeeping.png|Drear the inexplicable house-servant. She seems like a tsundere in that outfit. Adventures in housekeeping2.png|What'cha clean-in'? Simply abominable.png|Incredibly old doodle, to the point where I forgot it existed. Ferb spliced with Phineas in a (much less) horrific way. Treats for you.png|Also old. Pinkie Pie has a gift for you. Because she freaking LOVES you. Intensely animeish.png|Still old. Angel...elf...princess lady. Yeah that's a manga picture for you Portia.png|Recently colored but from long ago, my idea for Ferb's mother. Loud, rowdy, soccer hooligan with a Liverpool accent. She dyes her hair because my idea was that she first started the habit of dying Ferb's green because it's punky and she liked that. Still trying to decide on a name. For now it's Portia McGuillicuty. Wip.png|WIP. Redraw of something I drew A-G-E-S ago...I've got it put on my profile somewhere, and you can probably figure out what picture it is. But in the event that you can't, I'll put the two side-by-side once I'm done. candacegrowscolors.png|I HAVE NO MATERIAL OR INSPIRATION HERE HAVE SOME COLORING *dies* Ozzy.png Ozzy2.png|We're off to see the wizard~, the one from the original book~! Well this is Lovely.png|Yeah, you all remember this? It should probably be redrawn, shouldn't it? ADVENTUROUS LIMEHEAD.png|Never ask me how to draw things, because me don't know. what are you people even paying me.png|I invented a new game. It's called "hit the random page button and draw stuff". Alphonse did worm his way through that somehow probably because he wants more attention. RBH made Anabell, but that's really all I remember seeing. the five types.png|Warning: MASSIVE image. I guess there've been exceptions to these rules before, but they're rarer than diamonds and I just think there are so many BETTER things you could do with a character. Run woman run.png|With the figure I give teen-Isabella, I imagine that she runs track. Nightvisabella.png|I just drew her hanging upside down from the top of the paper. What she's shooting lasers at is probably your most prized possession. Don't mind her. What are you looking at stop it.png|What she looks like whole--yes, these are all from one paper. But there were a bunch of ugly scribbles present that I didn't want to show. Wuhoh someone is getting sassy.png|Isabella cut her hair because this is what happened. What? Desiring a change of style? No, I want it to be stupid and contrived, thanks. There you go looking at people who aren't there again.png|And then, Isabella in a dress. Because people like dresses. Fruit1.png Fruit7.png Fruit6.png Fruit5.png Fruit4.png Fruit3.png Fruit2.png Really honey in THOSE shoes.png|It starts with me wondering "what if my characters dressed not so drably" and ends with everyone wondering "how can they still be the same height if one of them is wearing heeled shoes". I'm a SHADY figure hohoho.png|Vanessa. She wouldn't be wearing sunglasses right now if I hadn't screwed up the drawing (though at present I forget how) SOMETHING EXCITING OFFSCREEN.png|For some reason I can never draw people looking AT you. YOU HAVE A VERY NICE BATHROOM.png|I think my story behind this was that Isabella was getting out of the shower while Phineas teleported himself to her because he wanted to show her something super cool. And I don't think Isabella would be all chill with that. LET'S THROW HAMMERS AT THE ELDERLY.png|why is the paper dark in the middle it shouldn't have done that UGH Wow someone is chubbs.png|I don't suppose you can all guess who this is supposed to be. Seashells or nothing babe.png Yoo aru baka.png|A manga/anime girl that is cute because of her boyishness is commonly called a bokuko. I just wanted to practice again to verify that i can do whatEVER I WANT B and a.png|Candace--old vs. new. She's too skinny to wear anything. Superfuzz ACTIVATE.png|Tilt your head. Only one of us is going to be lazy, and it's gonna be me while I refuse to rotate the image. WOW FAB.png Where is nose.png|Isabella, stop this nonsense and put your nose back on. isabella your leg.png|''Ob-la-di, ob-la-da, life goes on, brah!~'' nap with me.png nap revised.png diran und uthers.png|Crappy stuff. And yes all girls are wearing shirts. One of them is just strapless. no isabella you are jewish.png|Isabella, you are a Jewish human. Not a Christmas Fairy. WE DUN GONE SHOPPING.png|I own those earmuffs ^^ COLORED Christmas fairy thank you very much.png|NOW WITH CRAP COLORING color coordination.png WIP2.png|A look at my odd coloring process. qurl lookin gud.png comparison.png|i am so sleepy GO PLATAPOKEMON.png heeheeheeheeheeheehee.png no seriously please help.png|I've been having a Pokemon problem lately. role reversal.png|Alternate Universe where pretty much everything is the same except...this. reversecolors.png|AU that's exactly same as the previous AU except it's in color. AW WE GONN' CATCH THE HECK OUTTA THESE POKEMON.png|Oh and today is the anniversary of the release of the first Pokemon game in Japan so have some old stuff I was too embarrassed to upload the first time :> gotta bust em all hahahahahahha.png WHOASNECROPHILES.png|(these pokemon are called cubones and they actually like to be left alone so i can only assume i smell like something tasty to them and they're gonna eat me nomnomnom whatever cutest death ever) whatever man.png ANGEL CHOIR SINGS EMOTIONALLY.png gotta brush out them snags.png|You can't hold hair like that. that had better be orange juice young lady.png|(((((It's juice.))))) way too FIERCE for this.png stick figures.png betty boop.png|Trying to color. gaaaaaaaaaaay.png|Might color. meooowwww.png|Cats don't blush. bettybop.png|I HOPE YOU'RE ALL PROUD OF ME yes but why did your freckles move.png|Improving vastly on that old genderbend thing I did...probably will do more. HLHL.png|I drew this as a gift for my manly mandude. As you could totally guess, this drawing being so manly. Oh, we're okay with GAAAYY implications involving humanized ponies, right? twilight.png|IN COME THE HORSEWOMENS pinkie pie.png fluttershy.png applejack.png rarity.png rainbow dash.png kekekekekekeke.png|Pokemanz oh so you were horrible.png|I drew this for someone on tumblr; they're my version (Bernard, left) and his version (Nicolas, right) of Phineas and Candace's father. The table is leaning over. That's distracting me. werk it werk it werk it.png|Get it? Because...there's a cat. candbust.png stashop.png vanwhatever.png but only one of them actually has ice cream.png|You know what I don't do? Draw characters in their normal clothes. people.png|I drew all these a while ago. apology.png|Also, on Tumblr, I upset somebody, so I drew this as an apology. Ey, he ships it. Diggity-deal with it. exceptional.png|Old. Perfume poster ad that I drew. Candacecompare.png phineascompare.png isabellacompare.png|GRRRRRsabella returns. stacycompare.png|Scanner dimmed colors a lot for the right image. mm5.png|And a mermaid. METAL UKELELE SOLO.png|Hey, there aren't any strings on that ukulele... WHO THE FLIP ARE YOU.png|Does anybody look at this blog anymore? wrisabella.png|uh wrphineas.png|so wrferb.png|yeah wrcandace.png|wrestling... ah much better.png aw kitties.png huhuhuhurr.png judy.png owlz.png|I haven't been fanarting much lately and I got a couple requests to do. When I got more free time I will do those things. Pwomise. candy dandy.png|New fan art? GLORY BE Christmasbella2013.png|And the fanart mobile returns for action this Christmas season. More to come; why do I draw so many women Category:Blog posts